youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 3 Aqua Tails (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The 3 Aqua Tails. Season 1 Episode 1: Two Necklaces and One Big Secret Upload Date: July 28, 2013 Blaire and Brooklyn find two necklaces outside, which turn out to be magical. They figure out something is different, get wet, and turn into mermaids. Episode 2: Power Hour Upload Date: September 2, 2013 Blaire and Brooklyn try to test their powers and it works--Blaire has heat, Brooklyn has ice. Episode 3: Splash from the Past Upload Date: September 14, 2013 Thanks to a diary, Blaire and Brooklyn figure out that they're not the only mermaids. Blaire's stepsister Katie get's them wet and figures out that they're mermaids, but they stall her and make her believe that what she saw were only costumes. Episode 4: A Day at the Lake Upload Date: September 20, 2013 Blaire and Brooklyn go swimming for the first time, and get two new powers, teleportation and shapeshifting. Episode 5: Step Sister Trouble Upload Date: October 7, 2013 Blaire's stepsister Katie secretly follows Blaire and Brooklyn to what's now called Mako, and it starts raining. Episode 6 Part 1 Upload Date: November 3, 2013 The girls go to McDonald's and the pier, but when they get home they discover two notes waiting for them. Part 2 Upload Date: November 12, 2013 Brooklyn finds a box with shells and a recipe for something. Blaire gathers ingredients, drinks the potion and turns into a Siren. Episode 7: Magical Tail Change and Bottle Upload Date: January 23, 2014 Blaire and Brooklyn discover an unexpected consequence to Brooklyn's wish for her to be "normal" again. Episode 8: A Blue Tail, A Blue Necklace Upload Date: August 8, 2014 Brooklyn comes over to show Blaire that she has a blue tail too. Then she stays for sleepover and Blaire asks about the necklace Brooklyn is wearing; Brooklyn found it while swimming in the lake, but when they go to bed a siren is watching them, and wants Brooklyn's necklace. This episode has been deleted. Episode 9: Not Your Necklace Upload Date: November 18, 2015 the girls meet Mia, Blaire's cousin, someone she hasn't seen in 5 years. And guess what, Brooklyn gets wet! How will they protect their secret from Mia? Will Mia do something that will blow their minds? Season 2 Episode 1: And Then There Were Three Upload Date: June 3, 2016 Blaire and Brooklyn are on their last day of school, and they see this new girl drop her notebook. They invite her over to see if what was written in it was true. Episode 2: Tallia's Story Upload Date: June 15, 2016 Tallia, Blaire and Brooklyn tell each other how they became mermaids. Episode 3: Sassy Girl Troubles Upload Date: June 30, 2016 Blaire's old friend Lexie invites Blaire and her friends to a swim party at the lake, and does something that threatens their secret. Episode 4 Part 1: A Magical Mystery Original Upload Date: August 13, 2016 Reupload Date: October 2, 2016 Blaire finds a magical box and meets with the other girls to figure out what it does. Part 2: Home Bound Upload Date: October 2, 2016 The girls are trying to get Blaire home, and find something that may or may not help. Episode 5: Tail Change Upload Date: October 18, 2016 Brooklyn and Tallia invite Lexi to go camping at Mako. While Blaire is on a road trip with her family, Tallia is under the moon spell and Lexi finds out they're mermaids. Season 3 Episode 1: Halloween Party Upload Date: December 22, 2016 Blaire invites some friends over for a Halloween party, including Brooklyn and Tallia. But when an un-invited guest comes unexpectedly, she might reveal a secret that Blaire's friends kept from her. Blaire finds this surprising. Episode 2: Tail Effect Upload Date: April 9, 2017 Blaire and Tallia go over to Brooklyn's house, but discover that Tallia has caught something contagious that affects the other two girls. Episode 3: Dream Girl Upload Date: August 7, 2017 The 3 girls have the same dream about Radiance! Will the girls find the portal on Mako to the new world? Episode 4: New Findings Upload Date: September 2, 2017 Summer's almost over and its been a while since Blaire, Brooklyn and Tallia have hung out so they meet up at the mall and decide to go to Mako. What will they find? Category:The 3 Aqua Tails Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes